1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a panel structure, a display device including the panel structure and methods of manufacturing the panel structure and the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thin film transistors (TFTs) may be used for various purposes in a wide range of electronic device fields. In particular, because the thin film transistors may be easily manufactured not only on a silicon substrate but also on a glass substrate or a plastic substrate, TFTs may be applied to various flat panel display devices. TFTs may be divided into a top-gate TFT, in which a gate may be disposed above a channel layer, and a bottom-gate TFT, in which a gate may be disposed below a channel layer.
The bottom-gate TFT may have an advantage over the top-gate TFT, in terms of manufacturability, because the number of masks used in manufacturing the bottom-gate TFT may be smaller than the number of masks used in manufacturing the top-gate TFT. The use of a smaller number of masks denotes that a manufacturing process may be simpler and the cost of manufacturing may be relatively lower. However, six or more masks may be used to manufacture conventional existing bottom-gate TFTs. In particular, via holes for vertical interconnection may be formed through at least two mask processes.